User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 12
First Brandnew 17:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Third Fruit SaladYummiYummi 17:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::How was dinner? :> ··· Danny Does 17:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Mootastic FrostytheAdmin 17:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::What did you have? Anything good? ··· Danny Does 17:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Spicy Garlic Chicken with Rice and Peas (Genuine nigger food) FrostytheAdmin 17:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Danny would appreciate any leftovers. :> ··· Danny Does 17:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Only omelettes are strong enough, though, all of you weak people.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Omelettes are weak for dinner, maybe not for azn's, dey so smallll FrostytheAdmin 18:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Your stomaches are small, that's why you can't eat omelettes, now I get it. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::At least our penises are big! ··· Danny Does 18:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm pretty sure all black people would disagree! Brandnew 19:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm pretty sure you're trying to use a misleading racial stereotype to make an argument, Mr. Brandnew. Stereotypes are bad, just like Mexicans. ··· Danny Does 19:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm pretty sure you were using a misleading racial stereotype in the comment just above mine! Brandnew 20:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::All Dans have large Peni! FrostytheAdmin 20:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can agree with that, Mr. Frosty. ··· Danny Does 21:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::False, I have a friend called Dan and he has like, a 3 incher. (Don't ask me how I know that.) Brandnew 21:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The dutch are excluded from my research! FrostytheAdmin 09:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) All of you are so terrible!19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Templates When you can go put your stuff in over the D/Mo that i put cause i deleted yours so just wanted to let you know that I did that so you could go back and fix it plz do it cause I really messed up. I am new to this and still don't understand everything about the site so thanks. :It's no problem, I fixed it, please remember to sign your comments with ~~~~. FrostytheAdmin 01:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Mandragor 2 man deletion While im not overly fussed, im sure you have to put a deletion tag on things for a few weeks before just deleting stuff-? And yeh it is faster to do a CoF ru, get 15k then spend it on sweets, but your assuming everyone has, EoTN, Factions, and a 600 that has got as far as Doomlore.--Obsidianflame 08:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thing is that PvX is actually quite Elitist. We try to store the best-of-the-best builds (which we don't succeed in btw.) Not builds that everyone can use. As for the deletion tag. You only get a 2 weeks grace period if said build was trashed, and didn't have a WELL or Delete tag. If said build does have a WELL or Delete tag, it may be deleted at any time of any day. Brandnew 09:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I can restore it to your userspace if you would like, but the build met the requirements for WELL. FrostytheAdmin 09:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, but VoR -somewhat- works outside of hexways as well. WK Sword doesn't. It's just like why we never had an Anthem of Fury paragon vetted. Because they only work in melee heavy teams and are terrible outside of it. Brandnew 09:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually people are running this in HA too, like not in hexway (well with one LC buts thats hardly hexway). And you could easily argue it somewhat works outside of hexway too (WK is srsly a powerful hex). FrostytheAdmin 10:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's actually fucking terrible on it's own :< Brandnew 10:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's amazin! FrostytheAdmin 10:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Crow agrees with me?D: Brandnew 10:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Me and crow are in relations, therefore crow agrees with me. FrostytheAdmin 10:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crow ::::::Ownz in hexway and allows you to drop the WK necro for another war for bigger damage. Pointless elsewhere. '' ::::::Pointless almost equals terrible, therefor i am right. Brandnew 10:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Crow only says what is true at the time of speech. FrostytheAdmin 10:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm afraid it is true, Frostels is correct :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 17:07, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Earth Ele is gonna exhaust out. :< '···''' Danny Does 16:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Be brave FrostytheAdmin 16:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cry of Frustration on Paragons in HA what's the deal? Possibly I am just being bad, but I don't see the synergy.--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 17:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Needs a hard rupt, why not? FrostytheAdmin 17:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not your build in particular, just paras in general. Why is it run so commonly on paras? is it because they can afford it with leadership?--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 17:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::A paragon is just a massive utility slot. If you have a paragon on your team you can pretty much put anything on it that you don't have room for in the rest of your group. If that's a hard rupt, then you almost always have room/energy for it on the paragon. Drahgal Meir 17:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::This is reason number 3 why Paraspike is fucking ridiculous - walking tool boxes. (Reason 1 is 6 AL 96s hitting you in the face. Reason 2 is retarded number of support skills in addition to huge ranged damage.) ··· Danny Does 17:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::paraspike ownzzz and is fun tho Exo Oo 19:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I want a new sig Someone make a brave one. FrostytheAdmin 20:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :If you don't mind an image sig, I'll make you one tomorrow :D 21:05, 17 June 2009 :: Frosty Goes Admin or ♥ Frosty ♥ or FROSTY [[PW:ADMIN|''SMASH!]] :> i personally like the third one. '···''' Danny Does 22:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Frosty smash is great....can you have it in red instead of black? 22:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Smash is sensual, the font is a little, hard to read though. FrostytheAdmin 00:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::How is it hard to read, exactly? Which font, too? Colors can be changed easily. :> ··· Danny Does 14:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: ··· Danny Does 15:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) hey, there's one thing I don't get....what's with the PvE spirits buff? wtf is reducing the cast time supposed to do if the good spirits all die in 8 seconds anyway (and have 60 second recharges)? 20:38, 18 June 2009 :Rit lord makes a comeback! And they probably won't be buffed to that extent. Life 20:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::It makes spirits more active than passive, in a way. --Frosty Mc Admin 20:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::But I still don't get what they're thinking. Really...even if they did buff their cast time to 3/4s, the good spirits would still die too fast for them to be useful and take forever to recharge. The only way anyone could actually use them would be with AP. 20:43, 18 June 2009 ::::Summon spirit's on recharge :> Brandnew 20:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::So run AP. Real difficult. Life 20:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not saying it's difficult...what I'm saying is that typically Anet seems to want there to be more than one way to do something. If this update is true, then there will be only 1 elite anyone will run as a spirit spammer....so again....I don't understand what they're thinking. 20:48, 18 June 2009 ::::::At least they will be ran D: --Frosty Mc Admin 20:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's true...and I was wrong...people will run Ritual Lord too. 20:51, 18 June 2009 I actually think it's time fora new sig for me too. Someone get on it. -- 21:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :ANGELUS [[PW:ADMIN|''EVERTON!]] ups. '···''' Danny Does 21:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::you know u want to make me one ^^ <3 --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 22:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I WOULD NEVER SHAVE MY BEARD! 14:51, 19 June 2009 :Men trim! --Frosty Mc Admin 14:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) crash image:FailCrash.JPG told you;oClose Impact 20:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't doubting you, I was just saying my game doesn't crash with it on lol --Frosty Mc Admin 20:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::probably something with system specs, Anet doesnt think about us, low spec players:(Close Impact 20:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : do you guys not read the wiki's update notes? ··· Danny Does 20:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::you mean the ones I put there?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 04:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Frost Has soooo many champs :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Solo'ing rangers on a MoI ele is brave! --Frosty Mc Admin 01:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Effin UPDATE Effin NPA's 01:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Userpage "Coolcool. 70% of a baby is pretty unlikely to survive." If condoms are 70% effective at preventing birth; using the joke's premise, wouldn't it be 30% of a baby that is pretty unlikely to survive? (Talk) 04:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say it, Pianc did (to mrs pianc!), even if it is mathematically incorrect, it's still funny. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Rofl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE3KdcTgrno Effin NPA's 00:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Seen it. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Wth? Why are you deleting so many Necromancer builds that could be used? I highly doubt you know what the f*** you're doing. :whoru? --Frosty Mc Admin 19:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :And also i wasn't "deleting" any builds I was flagging them for POSSIBLE archival, LC, WK and many hexways have seen a real drop in usage since the nerf (especially in gvg), but I was just putting them for possible archival so I can come back at a later date when the meta is a lot clearer. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) RAY Quote * Heroes are more likely to scatter appropriately when affected by Ray of Judgment. I have noticed the monsters don't scatter but in HM they do. So really Ray still isn't that bad. Granted going into HM you have to take grasping earth or some sort of snare. Did you find this as well? 11:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Why are you asking someone who pve's about once everytime the labour party makes a good political decision? --Frosty Mc Admin 11:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why wouldn't I ask somone who is very informed in the game....and politics? If you don't care no problem I will find my answer else where 15:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Build:Rt/E_GoR_Warmonger%27s_Support GoLE! ··· Danny Does 15:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) THIS IS :HALL OF HEROES!!! :discuss.. Fox007 16:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Guild Wars is a new, fun and exciting, family-friendly, well-balanced game! ··· Danny Does 16:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Following games had 3 Balaned teams fighting though. Fox007 16:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::2 Monks is the way to go!!! 17:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Guild wars is so amazing right. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ups OotV doesn't trigger on SoL. ··· Danny Does 04:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Build now has more condition removal (certainly more than 2-1's worth). And anyway Draw is in variants so you could just stick that on if it still wasn't enough. 17:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) wtb votewipe http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/N_FA_Glaive_Utility -|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 04:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr. Frostels An urgent matter has recently come to my attention. You see, the best build in existance does not have a 5-5-100% rating. As of right now, this page only has a 5-5-98% rating. It is deeply disturbing. In addition, it would appear that said build had it's ratings locked. Finally, how the hell do you vote multiple times? Life 05:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, link more --Frosty Mc Admin 09:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr. Frostels, . . I'd link to inform you that your position as admin on this spectacular wiki has come into a conflict of interests between yourself and the rest of the community. As such, we ask, as a community (aka Auron & Co.) that you resign, effective immediately. I haven't slept in two days and I think your resignation would make me feel better about how shitty my miserable life is. Save me from eternal misery. Have a nice day #___^ 11:18, 26 June 2009 PS: Small penil areas. :whoru? --Frosty Mc Admin 11:19, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :and why the fuck do you want to be saved from Misery? Misery Says Moo 12:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Frosty is large and in charge. Deal with it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) It is the build ratings page for builds thy don't exist :3 Life 20:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_TA_Warmongers_Way&&action=rate Danny's first 3 votes say its not innovative. Drahgal Meir 20:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :>: dsb ··· Danny Does 22:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::p :::e ::::w :wtf danny how do u do that????!!!1??!?!.................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/sarcasim --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Skills update Hey Frosty, I just finished and deployed the updates skills DB. You should be able to see the changes on the site now. I've only did a few random tests, and it looks like the new skills are showing up correctly. The only thing missing is images, which I'm correcting now. Please let me know if you spot any other issues. --TOR 23:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Aha, nice to see the skill split in there, that will make things much better. There are still a number of issues but at the moment I am a little busy. Later on tonight or tomorrow morning I can go through all the skills pretty much and tell you what each skill needs done, all the skills descriptions and main attributes are over on Guild Wars Wiki. Thanks again for the changes, I will get back to you with the skills which aren't correct when possible. For now check out User:Frosty/Skills, thats where I am keeping a record of this kind of thing. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wow! Thanks for that. I'll try to implement the changes around Monday or Tuesday. I might have some additional questions -- will drop you a line either way. --TOR 00:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks a lot ^__________^ --Frosty Mc Admin 00:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) You Should Have Joined us on the field of battle, Crowels was there and fishy moo too, and Mattie was there for a bit of it. After we banned our flagger from the guild for being a dick it was truly a sensual experience. He had the audacity to call crow bad :O----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :When was this, last night I had a powercut D: --Frosty Mc Admin 13:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Tag Can you check out the tag on this build: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/Me_Stygian_Brute_Farmer. Thanks jboy157 :i can explain that one. Basicaly we created a page here which shows pages in untested and when they were put in untested (in order), so basically unvetted pages. Upon it's creation I said anything put into testing before ~16th may could be trashed, because chances were it will have been effected by some update or something (or it was incredibly out of date (one build was around 2 years old)), by all means if you can find another 2 votes feel free to put it into the relevant category. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Irrelevent to actual votes, that's actually a Dupe of the A/Me Permaform Cryer build we already have. ··· Danny Does 17:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr Frosty, Put the penil areas that were on my talk page back. 02:50, 28 June 2009 :No --Frosty Mc Admin 09:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Image Problems Not really an image problem but the mini skill bar icon, and the regular icon for faintheartedness are different. Faintheartedness The regular icon is the one that is different from the in game icon iirc. Drahgal Meir 16:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm that is odd, I don't really think it is worth looking into (since the big image is very similiar). Looking in the old image version of the skill I can see that it was the old skill image, but it looks almost the same so I am not really bothered about it. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::The image will have been changed when factions was released (or any time really, but a Game release seems likely). The PvXbig icon will hvae been uploaded before this change, and the icon will have been updated when the game updated, that's all. There are a few other skills that are like that iirc. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) thnx sir frost.--UN 22:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) You Dirty cleanboy. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh I have heard of many naughty things Unexist has done. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) In case you haven't seen ^. When i get round to it i'll add a Copyvio section ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Tbh I prefer [this, no need to make a page that only a few people are going to look at fancy. Especially since I all I am going to do it open every link on said page into a new tab and not look at the page anyway D: --Frosty Mc Admin 13:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::it was more so you can see when the pages were tagged for deletion =o, but if you prefer the category that's fine =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bumble bee porn star 13:37 (Deletion log)‎ . . (415×) C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 14:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Want to play a guessing game? At least 90% of PvX's population is under 6 and a half inches. And only 25% are over 6. My money's on that being a lot lower, since Big already has at least the top 5% and I'm somewhere around the 90th-95th percentile. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :How did you know about my massive member? o_O ~ Big sysop 23:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :This graph doesn't go above 9 inches therefore I do not believe I can participate in this game --Frosty Mc Admin 23:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Less than .05 percent of the male population has a penis over 9 inches. Due to this figure, it is safe to assume that anyone who plays Guild Wars and has not yet performed in any adult films does not have a penis of such length. ;o (Also, I know about it because of those nude pics you sent me, Big.) ···User_talk:Daññy 15:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Someone rank Misery on this chart 15:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::That means I cannot be counted in this game Danny! Also I thought Misery didn't have a penis. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm quite unique. Very few members of the population have a penis my length. I'm almost a whole inch when erect. Misery Says Moo 15:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I think if a mean of the world's penis sizes was taken, it would be about 10km long for the average penis. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::everest is the world's penis — μαφλεσ 16:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::SO Misery you DO have a penis....I thought you were genderless 16:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Girls can have penises. Iffy has a fabulous penis. Misery Says Moo 18:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) fsg ^ ···User_talk:Daññy 16:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :frostys mom. Effin NPA's 19:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sanctum Cay Running I'm going to need at least one of the runners from each profession that had a build restored to my userspace so I can copypaste into the guide. Sorry if this requires a lot of digging. Toraen talk 21:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :wat. you're gonna need to look up links yourself, unless Frosty is feeling extremely generous and bored. I'd suggest starting here. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, dur. How'd I forget about that? Toraen talk 21:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) And now with links! I found more, but really only need one from each prof anyway. *Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Was Sanctum *Build:R/E Armor of Elements Cay Runner *Build:W/Mo HH Sanctum Cay Runner *Build:E/R Sanctum Cay Runner *Build:D/Mo Sanctum Cay Solo Run *Build:Mo/D Mystic Sanctum Runner Toraen talk 21:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Your whim is my command. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Much obliged. Toraen talk 22:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::forgot to delete the redirects, dearest frostels. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Frost So good :> --'Crow le cutie' 23:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Please good sir make me a heroway GvG build that I can farm shitter ranks with. --Angelus Everton 21:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :it's called derv smite. pretty sure it's been archived, but it still farms shitter ranks. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 22:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::link me up? id like to see it --Angelus Everton 22:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::just take multiple smites with euro bars. obv. it's not as great after the strength of honor nerf but eh. — μαφλεσ 00:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Unarchive shove spike?(see its discussion page) The new pvp version of aegis has made shove spike impossible to counter without the RTL team build. SHove spike without counters = unarchive right?(timcago 22:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC)). :unarchive it, tbh, you don't need frosty's permission. just fix up the bars. you probably only need one Aegis since you only spike once every minute anyway. ···User_talk:Daññy 23:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::orite. it's locked. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 23:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) FROSTELS <3 COME BACK SOON BABYCAKES! Hide-And-Seek 22:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :frostels we miss you bbz! :< ···User_talk:Daññy 17:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Frostels mc Back. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hello. Misery Says Moo 12:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Welcome back. I have a question. How do you display the PvP or PvE skill discription under the build template code? I thought it was adding "(PvP)" but that isn't the case. For example Ageis 12:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think it has been done yet. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aren't the skills' descriptions usually correspond to the most common usage, like splinter weapon had the pve description Exo Oo 21:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::There's been some work on getting the split skills working. Frosty had a page somewhere with some of them working iirc. Toraen talk 22:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The only split skills at the moment are the one that were done in the last update (Binding Rituals, Paragon Shouts etc), but not all of them came out all that well, see here for a long list of what needs to be done! --Frosty Mc Admin 22:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::When I get some time I would like to help out if I can. Can you point me in the right direction to create these skills. 11:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Honestly if this stuff could have been done I would have done it a long time ago, it's all wikia side though. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::it might be worth bugging TOR about it again :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) computer shit wot happnd? :< ···User_talk:Daññy 19:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Idk, I turned it on a few days ago, and it just went all weird colours, then it all started heating up, then it shut itself down D: --Frosty Mc Admin 21:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Damn Gremlins 21:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like either your fan's busted or your graphics card got tripped or both. Chances are your fan broke earlier, then your graphics card started melting. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 21:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::CRT screen or LCD? 21:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::LCD. And all my fans were working fine iirc. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::maybe something short circuited? is the LCD still working, then? — μαφλεσ 02:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Eargasm In fucking deed. Love it. NateRiver 01:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ratings You seem to be online atm. When I try to go onto a ratings apge, instead it comes up with this text. Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. Retrieved from http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/Me_Cry_of_Corruption Any idea of what to do to fix this?-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :it's been reported on the AN, all i can suggest is that you report a porblem on the page that it happens, or ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I didn't see that. Thanks.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :ups. hope they have verbose error logging turned on server-side. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-1201828/A-men-40-live-Hotel-Mum.html i thought you might appreciate this. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :that's the shittest statisitc i've seen in a while and i doubt 1/3rd of 39 year olds live with parents Exo Oo 10:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's 1/3 of 20-40 year olds, so a majority are probably in the 20 - 25 range. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::See, I'm not even mildly shocked by that statistic. If you have to pay for your own university degree, you can't really afford to move out until you finish and get a job. That easily takes people into the lower end of that bracket. However, if you have a job and still live at home. You are a shitter. Paying rent to your parents does not make you less of a shitter. Misery Says Moo 11:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, also, lol at Luke misreading it and being dumb. Lolmensa. Misery Says Moo 11:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm 19 and live on my own. And I'm going to college. All without any money from my parents because they're broke as shit. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 16:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::How much do you pay to go to college? --Frosty Mc Admin 17:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I was paying a lot, but I'll be getting my residency after this year so it'll be down to about 7,000 USD/year. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Does that include hospitality or not? --Frosty Mc Admin 19:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Have fun with that loan Danny ;o Misery Says Moo 20:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hospitality? and ofc I will. =p ···User_talk:Daññy 20:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::As in, do you get a dorm. --Frosty Mc Admin 21:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hah. No. I live in an apartment because it's actually cheaper. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just shy of that stat....I am sure Luke is in it. Misery is too strong to live in an apartment I am sure he/she lives in a van with a laptop hacking into routers acroos the world--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Statistically, 51% of all statistics are either made up or wrong. Go figure. --'-Chaos-' 22:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually news reports on statistics are sensationalized--Relyk 22:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::If there's anything I've learned from my wife while she gets her Clinical Psychology Masters (which includes a large amount of stats), it's that a shocking majority of polling is bullshit. It is ridiculously fucking easy to manipulate polls. Oh, and I was raised in foster care (so no parents) and paid for college by myself, while living in an apt. All funded by two jobs and a $6,000/semester academic scholarship. Some states will pay for foster children to go to college. Texas doesn't. Gogo Texas. ::And btw, this is how you know a poll is bullshit: "A spokesman for Giovanni Rana Fresh Pasta, which commissioned the poll"......yea.....bad poll. 01:58, 28 July 2009 Next Skill Update When is it most likely to be, tonight or next week (like an normal August update). --Frosty Mc Admin 19:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :First thursday of the month..? --'-Chaos-' 21:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::First the last 8 months it has been the second or third! I thought they may suprise use with an early update! --Frosty Mc Admin 21:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::D i want and update.... but woah your popular to. And do you have any conection to know when the updates are...? Met someone ingame who always told me the updates of each skill a day b4 they happened, but forgot to keep his name x/x and btw, woah, how good do you have to be to like get to pvp with shadow, and all the others here that are on alot?!? Akio_Katsuragi 21:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::No offense but that comment made me lol. Secondly, talk to people and don't sound retarded, it can get you very far in life. --Frosty Mc Admin 21:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tear. lol, did i sound retarded? x/x and i hate how you cant put the smiley cuz it reads the colon as indent. sigh. and okay, i'll try not to lol. You mean like argue for hours how mending on a bha ranger is a must for ha? dont do that? lol Akio_Katsuragi 21:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::as in, be yourself and don't spam tired memes. talk to people like you'd be talking to them in real life. — μαφλεσ 22:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And don't say their wrong when their better than you unless you have a 1000 page article proving them wrong. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :From what I've heard it'll be delayed until at least the third week....but that's not from any official sources, just guys who tend to know their shit. 22:09, 31 July 2009 ::I'm inclined to say there won't be a skill update August because (supposedly) there's a content update. They said content updates would be every 3-4 months, and the end of August is 4 months since the last one back in April. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::ur funnay. Misery Says Moo 23:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought I saw something on regina's page that they were delaying skill updates (in july) until August. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::We just need some random JFLAKFJELKAFAJDFALK'n shit crazy updates to spice up pvp imo..... sigh. buffs to locusts fury and shadow shroud, ya know, just random buffs to skills that are used ...never. Akio_Katsuragi 23:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Although that would be hilarious it would probably kill the game of serious high end PvP since pretty much everyone would think that A-Net aren't taking it seriously anymore. They need to just revert some stupid buffs from over the past few years (Immolate, Wounding Strike, Mirror of Ice, VoR, Mel's Shot, meybe Primal since its so devastating), there are a lot more but I can't be bothered to go look up every stupidly good skill. Change fast casting so it is less effective on non-mesmer skills/spells (lol Me/E Me/N Me/Mo Me/Caster). Just make the game less stupid compared to what it is now so people know they are trying to fix it and not just sitting around with their fingers up their arses. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Myself I find no reason to play GW beyond the occasional nostalgy and trying out epic skill changes, but there haven't been many for a long time. I want a list of atleast 100 changed skills with completely new functions. --'-Chaos-' 23:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Read my first 5 words, "Although that would be hilarious". --Frosty Mc Admin 23:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I still lean towards the idea of a "bingo" type setting, with a random assortment of papers in a giant barrel, with random senteces consisting of anything you could possibly think of as a verb, ie: Kick that kid who poured milk on me for 5 seconds, causing incapasitation-esentially a kd in the consise description.For Great Justice! ya and its even a shout. go figure. causes kick apirition, so warrior has some rit like qualities., or, kill the snake with a spork, essentially a dual atack that causes 99.99% health loss and dw on the first hit, then since dw was applied, the 2nd hit finishes off the squishy. but it'd in shadow arts line, so its throws us for a loop. oddly enough it must follow a dual tack that was used 1.7 seconds after a lead attack that subsequintly failed due to a gay blind bot ele, so its ensured to be spammable, and thats a change to twisting fangs duo omega+, they totally just copy a skill over, the image is negative though, and as said, in the shadow arts line. lol. sounds fun, right?? Akio_Katsuragi 23:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You can tell i'm partial to assassins right? lol Seeping Wound armor ignore ftw!!Akio_Katsuragi 23:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Remember when I told you to not sound retarded, you just went against it in the nice block of text above here. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sigh. Sorry, just kinda got into the idea of it all. x/x Sighs in his corner Akio_Katsuragi 00:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Lol GW updates. --Crow 00:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Also wtf is x/x meant to be? --Crow 00:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: eh, like... idk how to explain it just used to using it its like xp i guess, minus the tongue? maybe and axe to the face smily? lol Akio_Katsuragi 00:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Why not just use a normal smiley? --Crow 00:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Cuz that whole colon causes indent thing gets on my nerves. everytime i try one it just indents and looks odd with a random [ , D , or something on the page so i generally dont eff with them lol. Akio_Katsuragi 00:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You do realise : doesn't indent after you first start typing? --Crow 01:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::And if you want to open a sentence with a smiley you can use the tag. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Newfags don't know about , silly Frosty! ::::::::I like how your nowiki doesn't show up because you didn't use nowiki! --Frosty Mc Admin 01:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O lawd, I just failed! :::::::::: And you didnt sign, ^^ lay off me being new. Did you know there are roughly 3 different translations of love in Greek? one translates to prostitute. Did you know that? Sorry i didn't know something, piss about it? yea.... anyways. thx frosty for letting me know. Akio_Katsuragi 01:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lolgw. ···User_talk:Daññy 02:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: :No need for nowiki tags :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::D but it looks le screwed when it's one space too far. --'-Chaos-' 11:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::omg space nub! --Frosty Mc Admin 11:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Frosty! http://www.ty.com/images/products/44735_lg.gif ^- I got this at mcdonalds, His name is frostiness and he is adorable.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Present 19:23, 3 August 2009 :Is this meant to be really a really ground breaking image? Because I am pretty sure everyone has seen it before. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not the image that's important....it's the FB and Myspace links. 19:55, 3 August 2009 :::Yes old news, where have you been for the past year? --Frosty Mc Admin 20:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Apparently not here. 20:48, 3 August 2009 :::::And it has been nice--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Grow a spine, hit the guy when he's facing you and expecting it, not when he's lying on the ground after his best effort in doing something cool. --'-Chaos-' 13:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, um, don't worry about X insulting me Chaos. If those kinds of comments bugged me, I would have committed suicide a long time ago. And it wasn't very cool. It was more assholeryish. 13:42, 4 August 2009 ::::::::KJ, this was never about you :'D --'-Chaos-' 14:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::LOL wow didn't know his back was turned or even the fact that he is down and out. I have no problem getting in ones face no worries there. Kind words seem to escape KJ. The Auron pics/links are cool.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::stfu --Frosty Mc Admin 14:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::moo — μαφλεσ 17:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hopped on the music bandwagon ;o --'-Chaos-' 01:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :hs4e --Frosty Mc Admin 01:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever it means. The "Harder" one is considerably better <3 Puff puff is musically good but if I'd have to listen to him repeat that mantra all day I'd quite seriously either slit my wrists, hit myself unconscious or just make myself deaf. --'-Chaos-' 01:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I like to smoke the dutch green stuff huhhhh. Colours of a Harder Style. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My points r the words of a true racist (funny MSN convo). -Auron 15:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Damn that nigga be trolllliinnnn! --Frosty Mc Admin 16:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::tl;dr all of it. "I hear it on every rap station and on most news stations and all the time in real life whenever they talk to each other." the word they was the most racist comment.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::auron you racist nigger. "Brian says (5:00 AM): beatles music is great they are Irish by descent" — μαφλεσ 17:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ................................That person is actually stupid. Reunion 17:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :The internet is home to very stupid people (as you can tell by looking round here too)! --Frosty Mc Admin 18:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::seriously. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Atleast 100 years ago.. i rofl'ed. he starts off all high and mighty and then the grammar goes for shit and he just sounds stupid. what a nig. Effin NPA's 20:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Brian says (5:00 AM): beatles music is great they are Irish by descent" Wtf, what a hypocritical nigger!Supa balla 21:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't you guys get it yet? Brian is FROSTY!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Im not Irish. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I never said you were honest...lol--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Brian said he was from North Ireland. Frosty said he's not Irish. Therefore, Frosty is not Brian. — μαφλεσ 00:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LOL--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::you are retarded. — μαφλεσ 01:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::because its impossible to lie on the internet. --'Oj'▲' ' 02:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::my spider senses are telling me that his names dan. or nig. Effin NPA's 03:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::frosty doesn't have an irish accent, either. — μαφλεσ 04:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm retarted....why would you even beleive that? It was a joke. I thought it was obvious. Besides that nigger dosen't even have a working comp.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You're all retarded. Frosty's name is Frosty. I mean, fuck. Where do you get "Brian" or "Dan" out of "Frosty"? Bunch of autists. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :lol so fucking true. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Aegis nerf! Means no reason not to run RC again!--TahiriVeila 12:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Moo indeed, only reason not run RC is if your HB don't wanna take draw! and LS is kinda sexy imo, but RC is like hawter sex :> --Frosty Mc Admin 12:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Run BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PROT. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::RC boonprot. Misery Says Moo 17:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Run 1 RC, 1 PnH or Aura. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::No. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. -- 00:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Obviously none of you are as good at prot monk as Life, "if you prot somebody with Life Sheath, their health goes down and then it just goes back up again and they can't die" --Crow 14:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::If life used 100 prots, I reckon 88 of them would be Life Sheath :> --Frosty Mc Admin Fort Aspenwood Why u no like running amber while simultaneously supporting your entire base?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Also, i'm very interested in trying for the sake of trying the Rt/A on the Master of Damage that you have on you're userpage.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :why? it's shit-awful. no DW, 1 dual attack, i.e. death blossom which im almost certain is better DPS with than without. and no energies Exo Oo 11:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ofcourse it's bad it's Rt/A lawl, he only said he was going to try it :/ --Frosty Mc Admin 11:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::yes, and it's ikimono.... Exo Oo 11:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::And your point is? --Frosty Mc Admin 12:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::And you're Luke Johnson, which means you're absolutely fucking terrible so shut up. --Crow 14:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::^ ::::Do tell.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::civg Misery Says Moo 16:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crow, why do you write shut up when i'm quite obviously not going to Exo Oo 20:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Killed master of damage in 3 sec with judges insight hero and slightly modified bar [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Exo, we can always hope. We can always hope. --'-Chaos-' 20:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::1 Exo Oo 22:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::doesn't hurt to try--Relyk 06:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Was able to get a 4 second kill on Master of Damage with Jagged>Exausting>Black Mantis>Jungle>Blades + WoA+Spirit's Strength. But would suck in actual play (no ims or snare). With a hero giving Judges, 3 second death.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) SoTS spike What build are you using? Is it something like the one on my page? Drahgal Meir 03:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, add Frost So Mad and come online now. --Frosty Mc Admin 03:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::need more eargasm please :<--Relyk 06:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::need more relyk diaf please :< Misery Says Moo 07:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Next time you're online pm me and i'll show you it. Has so much halls utility its ridiculous, we held for a few with some rly terrible players in party pretty easily. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think I got most of it tb'd except the /mo :< --Frosty Mc Admin 14:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC)